Una pequeña sorpresa
by Avengirl
Summary: Tony y Steve discuten, pero nuestro querido multimillonario sabe como hacer las paces con su chico. One shoot. Espero que os guste (:


Tony guardó aquellos importantes papeles en unos de los cajones de su taller, bajo llave. Sabía que allí Steve no podría encontrarlos.

Salió del taller con rapidez; no quería que nadie sospechase de sus planes, por lo que debía ir con mucha cautela, sobre todo en presencia de su pareja, Steve.

Aun recordaba su discusión con él dias atrás.

_"-¿Es que acaso no me quieres contigo? -le había preguntado el rubio, con mirada dolida. _

_-No seas bobo Steve, claro que quiero que estés conmigo. ¿Como puedes pensar que no? -él se había acercado hasta su novio cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos y mirándole a los ojos._

_-Pero en aquel lugar dijiste que...No estabas...No querías...-Steve no conseguía formular una frase coherente debido a su nerviosismo._

_-Ni quiero. No estoy preparado Steve, lo sabes...-el rubio bajó la mirada muy dolido por sus palabras._

_-¿Porqué?-le inquirió Steve, separándose de él._

_-Porque, NO, ESTOY, PREPARADO. -no pudo evitar alzar la voz, siendo eso la gota que colmó el vaso para Steve, que se marchó de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra, dejándolo solo. "_

Tony suspiró y se agarró el puente de la nariz mientras se montaba en el ascensor, intentando que esos pensamientos abandonasen su mente. Si todo salía como estaba planeado, conseguiría el perdón de Steve aquella noche.

Sí, se había comportado como un capullo con su chico, no atendiendo a razones, siendo un egoista y un cobarde. Sí, Anthony Stark había sido un cobarde. Había tenido miedo y aun seguía teniéndolo, pero sabía que debía retirar esos miedos de su vida para que Steve permaneciese junto a él en ella.

Bajó del ascensor al llegar al párking, subiéndose a su coche, en la parte trasera, dándole las indicaciones convenientes a su chófer. Estaba muy nervioso, muy, muy nervioso. Aquel asusnto era muy importante para Steve, y por lo tanto para él. Era un paso adelante con su chico, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sorprenderle.

Ya llevaban año y medio juntos y aunque no estaba del todo preparado, iba a hacerlo por su Steve. Daría su vida por él, por verlo feliz, por ver cada día esa sonrisa tímida que tanto le gustaba y le enamoraba más y más.

Bajó del coche al llegar al lugar en el que se había citado. Llegaba con antelación, pues no quería que nada saliese mal. Casi corrió hasta dentro del edificio, recorriendo los pasillos hasta el despacho de la mujer con la que había quedado. Llamó dos veces esperó impacientemente en la puerta hasta que le dejaron pasar.

-Señor Stark, es un placer volver a verle, ¿que tal está? -la señorita Sophie Downey le sonrió. Era joven, de tez morena, pelo largo y castaño y unos bonitos y grandes ojos oscuros.

-Bien, con ganas de acabar con todo este asunto del papeleo y demás...- el moreno se quitó las gafas de sol, sentándose en una de las sillas de madera que había frente al escritorio de la mujer.

- Acabaremos en cuanto me firme este papelito, declarando que se hará cargo de todos sus cuidados. - la joven le pasó un fajo de papeles y un bolígrafo. -Firma justo donde la "X" y habremos acabado.

El moreno hizo lo que le pedía y la miró impaciente.

-¿Y bien? Está...¿Está aquí?- preguntó el moreno.

-No, se lo enviaremos por correspondencia, con un bonito sello...Pues claro que está aquí, hombre...-la joven sonrió, entrando en la habitación contigua, incitándole a que la acompañase dentro.

-Entonces...¿Ya puedo llevármelo a casa conmigo? -la muchacha sonrió, asintiendo.

"No lo admitiría nunca, pero sin duda fue la segunda cosa más bonita que había visto nunca, después de Steve"

En la torre Stark, Steve miraba su teléfono móvil, o cacharro ruidoso como él lo llamaba, releyendo una y otra vez el mensaje que le había mandado su novio.

_"Espérame en el salón a las 21:00, tengo una sorpresa para tí. Te quiere: Tony."_

¿Una sorpresa, que sorpresa? Seguramente sería para hacer las paces. El rubio sonrió. Le costaba no perder los papeles con su chico, pero sabía que no podía estar mucho tiempo enfadado con él.

Se giró al escuchar el ruido del ascensor al pararse en su planta, abriéndose. Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso. No quería ponerle las cosas fáciles a Tony, pues aún seguía algo mosqueado, asi que no se giró para ver a su chico estrar al salón.

-Capi, ¿estás ahí? -Tony le llamó, en un tono algo más bajo de lo habitual, cosa que extrañó al Capitán. -Hay alguien que quiere conocerte...

-¿Conocerme?- Steve se levantó del sofá para mirar a su novio. Se quedó congelado al ver a Tony, portando un pequeño buelto en sus brazos.

-¿Tony eso es...?- Tony sonrió a más no poder al ver la expresión asombrada de su chico.

-Saluda a Peter...Peter, este es tu nuevo papá...-el moreno avanzó hasta su novio, con el pequeño bebé en brazos. El rubio miró al niño sin podérselo creer.

-¿Es...?

-¿Nuestro hijo? Sí. Siento no habertelo contado antes, pero quería que fuese una sorpresa...Sé que la última vez que hablamos de adoptar...Me negué y me enfadé. Pero tenía miedo Steve. De no ser un buen padre, de ser un mal ejemplo para el niño, y no saber que hacer con algo tan...Pequeño.

-Puedo...¿Cogerlo, por favor? -la voz de Steve se quebraba. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz hasta estar casi al punto de llorar. Aunque sabía que su capitán era fuerte, y no dejaría que las lágrimas se apoderasen de él.

-Claro, es tu hijo Steve, nuestro niño.-el moreno le pasó con cuidado el niño, que abrió lentamente los grandes y oscuros ojos al sentir el cambio de brazos.

El capitán estaba embobado literalmente. No podía apartar la mirada de aquella criatura inocente y frágil. Tony se pegó a él, rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos ,y al rubio toda su vida le pareció completa y perfecta cuando el pequeño alzó una de sus delicadas manitas y le agarró la nariz, sonriendo inocentemente.

-Bienvenido a casa, Peter.


End file.
